The Great Drumset Battle!
by Andreabunton
Summary: This is a parody of the drumset fight from "Step Brothers" it's very random, but you guys might find it funny, i know i did! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! Rated M for Swearing and Violence.


**Hey Peeps! It's me again, with a hilarious new parody story! If you have seen the movie "**_Step Brothers_**" you might already know what this story is about... The Drumset Fight! I was bored and thought this would be a funny thing to write! It is basically the exact scene from the movie, just with the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, Toby, and My OC, Ashley. I changed some of the Dialoge, but dont worry there is still a ton of swearing in it. You'll see why I rated this M in around the middle of the story... **

**I dont own The Chipmunks or The Chipettes, or Step Brothers... :( but i do own Ashley! **

**Now... On With The Story!**

**_Oh, and I should probably mention that they are in the cartoon version, but with elements from the CGI world, because the Chipettes live with them in this. And The Chipmunks/Chippettes are around 14 and 15 and Ashley is 16_**

* * *

It started out as a pretty normal day at the Seville house. It was finally the weekend, and all the kids where just chilling out. Brittany was looking at fashion magazines, Jenette and Simon where working on a science project for fun, Elenore and Ashley where playing computer games. Ashley had Sims 3 Supernatural, while Ellie had chosen to play one of those bubble shooter games online.

Alvin had chosen to sleep in till noon, a usual activitey for him on Saturdays. And Theodore was about to play his fancy new drumset. He absolutely loved this thing. To the point Dave had to threaten grounding him if he tried to stay up too late to play on it. The house that the Sevilles had recently moved into had a special room that Dave had converted into a music studio, complete with soundproof walls so that everyone could play their instruments to the hearts content. Theodore loved this because when he really got into his drumming it was really hard to make him stop. He could go on for hours if he really wanted to.

Theodore decided he needed to practice for the next concert. He would be playing the drums for the Chipettes while they sang "Hot 'N' Cold" and Alvin and Simon would be playing thier respective instruments. He decided that this was a fairly easy song to practice with, and when Dave got the others ready they would all practice together. He started playing the song, and soon after really got in the zone! After about an hour everyone had come in to practice, Ashley just watched and cheered when they would finish a song. when they where done they all went back in the living room to rest and watch tv, all ecxept Alvin and Theodore.

* * *

"Well that was a pretty good practice, huh, Theo?!" Said Alvin as he put away his guitar. "Yeah, I think we nailed every song! This concert is gonna be great!" Theodore exclaimed as he carefully put away his drumsticks. "Hey, can I look at those for a sec?" Alvin said as he tried to grab the drumsticks. "Oh no no no! You know the rule, Alvin, nobody touches anything that goes to my drumset, and no one even breathes on my drumset without my say so!" Theodore Yelled in a semi hostile voice. "But you let Elenore touch it.." Alvin said smirking. "Well, Thats because she is my girlfreind, Alvin. She is the only one in the house that ranks higher than my drumset!" Really?! Where the hell am I on the list of things you love?" " You're fourth, right under Simon."

Alvin , or, technically, his ego, could not belive what he had just heard! " Or , fifth, actually, because Dave is # 3!" Theodore continued, " Then its Simon, You, Ashley, Jenette, Brittany, and then food." " Good to know I rank higher than food.." Alvin said sarcastically. "Oh. lighten up, Alvin! You know how much I care about you and our family." and with that, Theodore left the room to get ready for a date with Elenore. Alvin, however, was still kinda pissed. He wanted to get back at him really bad, but he would have to strike while Theodore was out with Ellie.

* * *

So later that day, while Theo and Ellie were gone, Alvin snuck into the music room when nobody was noticing. He picked up the drumsticks and started to play Theodore's drums..._badly_! He was playing them for about thirty minutes, kicking at the drums, hitting the symbols hard enough to almost leave a dent, yelling at his absent brother, " FUCK YOU, Theo! FUCK YOU!" he yelled into one of the drums. When his tantrum was over he neatly put everything back where it was and left the room to go watch telivision with Simon and Brittany.

He had just settled onto the couch when Thoedore and Elenore waked in the front door. Theo gave Ellie a kiss on the cheek before she went up to the room she and her sisters shared. Theodore walked into the living room to talk to his oldest brother, he hated when the fought, so he was going to try to make nice with Alvin. "Hey, Alvin, can we talk for a sec?" Theodore said in a shy voice, just incase his brother was still mad. " Uh.. Sure little bro! whats up?" Alvin said. He was so much calmer now that he had his little tantrum and hollow vengence! Hollow because he knew Theo would never find out what he did.

"Well. I just wanted to tell you.. That I am sorry for what happened earlier today. I was just trying to mess with you, you know that right?" Theodore said this very calmly and slowly, not wanting to cause another aguement. "Of course I know that. Theo! I'm sorry for being a jerk," Alvin said giving his brother a hug. He actually kind of regreted the little fit he threw earlier, but he still wasn't gonna tell Theodore about it. He didn't want another agument any more than Theo did. "So.. Wer'e cool?"asked Theo. "Yeah, bro we're cool!" Alvin said as he sat back down to wath t.v.. Theodore went upstairs...

* * *

When Theodore got upstairs he walked past the music room and suddenly stopped in his tracks. He slowly walked into the room twards the drumset. He didn't know why, but he could just sense that someone had messed with it! When he finally made his way to it, he carefully inspected every inch of it, just to be sure. His eyes slowly went to the drumsticks... and one of them had a small, barely noticeable, chip in it! "NO, NO, NO!" the youngest chipmunk brother thought as he picked it up to examine it. sure enough ther was a chip in it. Theodore got a really pissed off look on his face as he ran down the stairs 2 at a time and into the living room to have a word with his eldest brother.

* * *

By this time, everyone, except Dave, was home. Everybody was in the living room watching "South Park", Alvin and Ashley's favorite show. They only watched it when Dave wasn't home, scince Dave thought it was very inappropriate for them to watch. Toby was also there, playing on his new 3DS. Theodore ran right up to where Alvin was sitting, and boy was he mad! He looked at Alvin accusingly and lodly said "Did you touch my drumset!?" Everyone in the room went completely silent and looked over at the two brothers. Alvin calmly stood up " Nope." he simply said. " Well.. Thats wierd, cuz it seems like someone definatley touched my drumset." Theodore said getting even more angry and suspisious than before. "Yeah, that is wierd, cuz i didn't touch 'em." Alvin said as he layed back down on the couch. Theodore grabed his leg and made him sit back up "Hey! Did You Touch My Drumset?" Theodore yelled angrily. "Hey, knock it off!" Alvin yelled back. Theodore just yelled over him. "I Know That You Touched My Drumstick! Cuz The Left One Has A Chip In It!" Alvin jumped up " Are you Fuckin' crazy, man?!" Everyone was shocked when he said that. Sure, they all had heard Alvin curse before, but he never did it twards his brothers. Espescially not little Theo!

"You sound insane! Do you realize that right now?" Alvin continued. " You should be medicated or something!" "FUCK YOU, ALVIN!" Theodore yelled. " I KNOW YOU TOCHED MY DRUMSET! And I WANNA HERE THAT DIRTY LITTLE MOUTH ADMIT IT!" Again, everyone was shocked by the language they were using. Theodore never cursed. _EVER_. It was a little ... Disturbing, I guess would be the right word to use. " GET OUT OF MY FACE, OR I'M GONNA ROUNDHOUSE YOUR ASS!" Alvin yelled back. " THEN YOU GOTTA SWEAR ON YOUR LIFE THAT YOU DIDN'T TOCH IT THEN!" Theodore screamed at him. "I DON'T GOTTA SWEAR TO SHIT!" Alvin shot back. " THATS CUZ YOU FUCKIN' TOUCHED MY DRUMSET!" Theodore said looking like he was close to poping his brother in the mouth. Alvin started to walk out of the room and go twards the stairs. " WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Theodore yelled after him. Alvin slowly turned around to face his baby brother. " I'm gonig up sairs. And I'm gonna my NUT SET ON YOUR DRUMSET!" Alvin yelled as he ran upstairs into the music room. " Theodore was slowly following him " Don't you do that! I'M WARNING YOU RIGHT NOW! IF YOU TOUCH MY DRUMS, I WILL STAB YOU IN THE NECK WITH A KNIFE!" Theodore yelled looking at the top of the stairs. Everyone was at the bottom of the staircase with him also looking up.

* * *

Alvin ran into the music room and started to unzip his blue jeans as he went to the drumset. He took out his furry little nutsack and proceeded to rub it all over Theodore's drumset! " Don't wannna miss a spot!" He mumbled to himself. he could hear Theodore yelling at him from down stairs, but he just didn't care. "JOHN BONHAM'S PLAYING MOBY DICK FOR REAL!" Alvin yelled back at his brother.

Theodore ran up the stairs at top speed and tackled Alvin when he got into the room. Alvin still had his balls hanging out when this happend, but managed to get them put away on his way to the floor. Theodore grabbed Alvin and slamed him against the wall. Then he grabbed some headphone cords and started to wrap them around Alvin's neck. Alvin managed to get turned back around and pushed Theodore to the ground and started to hit him in the head with part of the drums. Each time Theo was hit he would pull harder on the cord around Alvin's neck. Theodore hicked Alvin in the stomach and jumped up to push him against the wall again. Alvin pushed him back twards the door. "I NEVER TOUCHED YOUR DAMN DRUMSET!" Alvin yelled. Theodore started to push Alvin in to the wall so hard that it making a huge hole in it. Alvin started to push back until he sent them both tumbling down the stairs. everyone who was at the bottom just moved out of the way with scared and confused looks on their faces.

They continued to wrestle eachother twards the front door, where their dog, Lilly, was barking like crazy. and even started to bite at Alvin's leg as he ran! She bit his pant leg and started to rip it. Alvin was trying to run as he screamed the entire time. Theodore ran after them and , once again, tackled Alvin to the ground. " YOUR DRUMSET'S A WHORE! I TEABAGED YOUR FUCKING DRUMSET!" Alvin yelled at the top of his lungs." WELL, MY DRUMSET IS A GUY, SO THAT MAKES YOU GAY YOU FUCKER!" Theodore screamed back at him. Their family and a few neighbors had started to form a small circle around them just watching in wide eyed horror at what was happening. Simon looked extremely embarassed. Ashley was both scared and amused at the same time. The Chipettes were terrified at what they were watching, especially Brittany and Elanore. Toby was trying not to laugh at them. The neighbors had no clue how to react, but just kept on staring.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dave was at work. he was having an important meeting with the record company abot the boy's next album when he got a frantic call from Jeanette. She told him that Alvin and Theodore where having a huge fist-fight on the front lawn, and that he needed to get home right away.

" Ok, Jean, I'll be there right away!" Dave said as he grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the office.

* * *

Theodore and Alvin where really getting violent now! Theodore's dark green t-shirt was completely ripped in half. Alvin's red hoodie was caked in dirt, grass, and possibly blood. Theodore had Alvin in a choke hold, while Alvin was screaming "RAPE" at the top of his lungs. Ashley , their adopted sister, had finally had enough of this. she tried to jump in between them and break up the fight, but ended up getting knocked to the ground and having the dog jump on top of her. "OUR SISTER IS BEING EATEN BY A DOG AND THERES NOTHING I CAN DO!" Alvin yelled , still being choked out by Theodore.

**_20 MINUTES LATER!_**

Dave had finally pulled in to the driveway. He was shocked at what he saw. Alvin was using a bicycle as a weapon against Theodore, who was trying to beat his eldest brother with a baseball bat. Alvin droped the bike and started to throw a punch at Theodore. Dave was about to step in. Everyone was yelling at the brothers to stop, but they just wouldn't listen. somehow Alvin managed to snatch up a golf club and he and Theodore swung there weapons at the same time, and hit eachother in the head. Both boys were knocked unconsious. "WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?!" was all Dave could say.

* * *

It was at least an hour before the 2 brothers woke up, surprised to find that someone had treated the injuries and cuts they had sustained during the fight. They had a talk and had basically made up before they went downstais to watch t.v.

They were in the middle of a show when their whole family came into the living room. Dave walked over to the television and shut it off. " Hey, Dave, what are you doing?! It's _Shark Week_!" Alvin whined. " All right guys, heres the deal. You will fix the damn drywall now! Number two, You are grounded for a month, and I don't wanna hear any lip from you guys or I'll make it longer." Alvin just sunk back into the couch. Theodore had an appologetic look on his face. "Today, I saw my own brother use a bicycle as a weapon, and scream "rape" at the top of his lungs." Simon said glaring at Alvin. " No, Guys, I honestly thought he was gonna rape me for a second there!" Alvin said, "He had the craziest look in his eyes, and at one point he looked at me and said "Lets get it on." Alvin looked completley serious and was pointing at Theodore accusingly. All eyes shifted twards Theo.

" I was talking about the fight! I am so not a raper!" Theodore defended. " I didnt touch your drumset alright!" Alvin said raising his voice slightly. " I witnessed your testicles touching my drumset!" Theodore said just as loudly, getting a confused look from Dave. " Thats it! you guys leave me no choice. No television for a week! Dave yelled over his two boys' fighting. "WHAT?!" Alvin and Theodore yelled at the same time as the jumped off the couch. " Get to your rooms, now!" Dave said in a stern voice.

And so the two brothers eventually made up, and stuck out their punishment together. All was right in the Seville home once again... Until Elanore messed with Brittany's make up...

**_THE END!_**

**_Well... What did you guys think? please reveiw! this took me a week to get completely wrote down. and I've been sick for the past 3 days, so I would except you reviews as get well presents! I'm sorry that this is so random, but thats just how my mind is sometimes! XD _**

**_R&R!_**


End file.
